


A Not-So-Goodbye

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Random One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 7





	A Not-So-Goodbye

Hinata closed the door to the Karasuno volleyball club room for the last time. 

He adjusted his backpack full of his volleyball gear and started to walk down the stairs. 

He walked past the gym and his heart sank. The first years where talking about how they would win nationals next year and Hinata smiled.

He was proud of them but this had been his last chance. They had made it to national all 3 years, but they had lost the last set. That was it. 

Hinata sighed and started walking to his bike for the last time. He unlocked the chain from the Karasuno bike rack for the last time. He got on his bike and took one more look at the gym that made him not only the player, but the person he was on that day.

He started to cry as he sat there and memories flooded back. 

His first high school game...  
His first quick attack...  
His first winning set...  
His first training camp...  
His first national qualifiers...  
His first nationals match...  
The uniforms...  
The family he found...  
Racing Kageyama to the gym...

He laughed to himself. He had won by a single point in the end. He beat Kageyama in the end but for some reason, he thought had lost something much more important.

Hinata may have won the game, but Kageyama had won his heart. Hinata had never told him and probably wouldn't get the chance. Kageyama has already left and they were going to college, so it would never work.

Hinata wiped his eyes on his hoodie sleeve. It smelled like the club room and he smiled. He was going to miss this, even if he was getting to play in college.

Hinata smiled and started riding his bike home. He told himself he would only dwell on the past till he got to the top of the hill, but when he got there, he couldn't stop remembering every amazing day with his teammates.

He remembered when Suga, Daichi, Asuhi and Kiyoko had left. Then when Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. Now it was Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and his turn. 

Hinata took a deep breath as his sat on the top of the hill. He took one last look at Karasuno and started down the hill.

He made himself think about the future. He had been accepted into one of the top colleges in Japan to play Volleyball. The school recruited exclusively from nationals. But would Hinata be any use without Kageyama?

Hinata felt his stomach twist in knots. 

Kageyama was his perfect setter. What if the setter at the college doesn't like him and they kick him off? Kageyama and Hinata were a powerhouse together. What if it was Kageyama that made Hinata look good?

Hinata forced the thoughts out as he got closer to home. When he got home, Hinata put his bike away and walked inside.

"Welcome home! Look in the livingroom, something came in the mail for you." Hinata's mother said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks mom." He says, putting his lunchbox in the sink.

Hinata walked into the livingroom and stopped. 

"Hi Hinata." Kageyama said, looking down at the large envelope in his hands.

"Kageyama? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, tilting his head and looking at the envelope. "What's that?"

"Well I'm obviously here to fix the plumbing. What the hell do you think I'm here for, idiot." Kageyama said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude, Baka-yama! And watch you language, my little sister is here!"

Kageyama cringed when Hinata mentioned his sister.

"Here." Kageyama muttered, holding out the envelope.

"What's this?" Hinata asked, taking it and looking it over. "It's open." He mutters, pulling out a letter.

Hinata's eyes go wide as he reads it.

"K- Kageyama this is from Waseda!"

"Yup."

"They want you to play for them?" Hinata asked in awe.

"Huh?!? Why are you so surprised that I got in!?" Kageyama yells.

"I'm not! This is amazing!" Hinata grins, throwing the it on the couch and running off to his room.

Kageyama looks at Hinata's mother with a confused expression and she smiles. 

Hinata come out of his room and gives Kageyama an identical envelope with a grin.

"Looks like we're going to be teammates." Hinata said happily.

Hinata's grin fell. This meant he was going to have to deal with his crush.

"Huh? What's that look about?! Do you think you could get a better setter than me? Huh?" Kageyama said, anger disguising pain.

Did Hinata not want him around?

Hinata looked back at Kageyama and said, "nope, but the score will continue to rise. Maybe you can actually beat me, but I doubt it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Hinata Boke?" Kageyama growled. "I'll never lose to you!"

Both boys smile at each other and Natsu pulls lightly on her mother's dress.

"Momma, who is that?" Natsu asked, pointing to Kageyama.

"Well, Natsu," her mother squats down, "that is Kageyama. He's Shoyo's," she looks at the boys and smiles, "friend." 


End file.
